Koike Teppei
Perfil *'Nombre:' 小池徹平 (こいけ てっぺい) *'Nombre (romaji):' Koike Teppei *'Profesión:' Actor / Cantante / Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 5 de enero, 1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Barrio Osakasayama, Osaka, Japón *'Estatura:' 167cm *'Peso:' 54kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Grupo Musical:' WaT *'Agencia:' Ever Green Entertainment Dramas *Ohitorisama (2009) *Shibatora (2008) *Homeless Chugakusei (2008) *Mada Minu Chichi e, Haha e (2007) *Iryu 2 (2007) *Iryu (2006) *Oniyome Nikki (2005) *Dragon Zakura (2005) *Gokusen 2 (2005) *Water Boys 2 (2004) *Division 1 (2004) *Yankee Bokou ni Kaeru (2003) *Anata no Jinsei Ohakobishimasu (2003) *Okaasan to Issho (2003) *Tentai Kansoku (2002) Peliculas *Gokusen The Movie (2009) *Homeless Chuugakusei (2008) *KIDS (2008) *My Favorite Girl (2006) *Taga Tameni (2005) Curiosidades *'Familia:' Padres y hermano pequeño. *'Estudios:' Instituto Osaka Furitsu Nagano, al mudarse a Tokio en 2002 se cambió al instituo Horikoshi High, en la misma época en la que iban sus amigos y compañeros de profesión Yamashita Tomohisa, Shirota Yu, Ikuta Toma y Tanaka Koki. *'Apodos:'Teppei-chan, Teppei-kun, y Te-chan. Su nombre Teppei se debe al manga favorito de su padre "Ore wa Teppei". *Mejor amigo de Hayami Mokomichi, con el que participó en el drama Gokusen 2. *Ganador del concurso 14th Junon Super Boy Contest *'Debut:' como actor en el drama Tentai Kansoku del 2002. *Empezó a destacar con gran popularidad a partir del drama Gokusen 2 *'WaT:' se formó en el 2002 junto con Wentz Eiji, en cuyos inicios tenían una relación un tanto difícil pero que en la actualidad a cambiado a ser casi reconocidos como hermanos, según los medios comparten las navidades desde hace ya 4 años. El primer año se hicieron juntos un purikura en el distrito de (Tokio)|Shinjuku, el segundo año corrieron una maratón para celebrar el rodaje de su primer videoclip, el tercer año comieron en el Salisbury Steak Restaurant, y el cuarto año tuvieron un encuentro de fans por WaT así como la celebración del rodaje de Lovely Complex. Comenzaron con actuaciones callejeras hasta que en el 2004 lanzaron un CD sin promotor reconocido. Ya en agosto de 2005, ficharon con Universal Music Group que los hizo debutar en noviembre del mismo año, siguen activos habiendo lanzado su último single en marzo de 2008 y tienen preparado un Dvd para Junio del mismo año. Han sido el grupo que menos tiempo pasó desde su debut hasta su invitación para participar en el Kōhaku Uta Gassen. Sacó su primer single en solitario con colaboración de su compañero Wentz Eiji. *Publicó su primer photobook en el 2005, "First Letter From Teppei", primera carta de Teppei. *Su primer debut en el cine le vino con la película Lovely Complex, basado en el manga del mismo nombre de la autora "Nakahara Aya", que también hizo el manga Bokura no Ibasho, en la que narra la historia de Teppei desde sus inicios, y su hazaña para convertirse en un idol. *En este manga Teppei dijo que solo tenía una cosa en común con Eiji, su amor por la música, a parte de eso son completamente opuestos. ("If we were in the same class or something, I definitely think we wouldn't be friends" / Si hubieramos estado en la misma clase o algo así, definitivamente no creo que hubiéramos sido amigos - quote del manga "Bokura no Ibasho"). *'Trabajo en TV:' **Ame ni mo makezu! (Fuji Terebi) - presentador junto con su compañero Wentz Eiji. *'Música en solitario:' Singles **君に贈る歌 (Kimi ni Okuru Uta) ~ 14/02/2007 **My brand new way ~ 25/04/2007 Album * 12 canciones compuestas por si mismo ~ 27/06/2007 Galería De Fotos Koike Teppei.jpg Koike Teppei2.jpg Koike Teppei3.jpg Koike Teppei4.jpg 1_514986508l.jpg 64068_81806.jpg Enlaces *Pagina oficial *Página oficial de WaT *Wikipedia Japón Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JModelo Categoría:Jmodelo